grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Elyos
Elyos is the Demon World where many powerful beings like Dio, Zero, Ley, and Veigas originate. It is a dimension separate from the worlds of the living such as Aernas and the land of the dead that is the Underworld. There are two major opposing factions within the Demon World known as the Hardliners and the Moderates. In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Heitaros Cratsus has successfully conquered the Demon World apart from regions dominated by influential families such as the Burning Canyon and the Crimson River. Background In the beginning, the Supreme Creator gave life to Gods who would be responsible for creating worlds and Gods in charge of destroying the decrepit ones. These are known as deities and demons respectively. Because of their belligerence, instead of being together with deities in the physical world, the Devildom, Elyos, was created for the demons to reside. When they felt the necessity, the demons traverse through the Dimensional Chasm to cause destruction. Story There are portals connecting Aernas to Elyos, but they had been sealed after the First Demon War. However, due to Baldinar's actions that lead to the Great Explosion of Kounat, the barrier became unstable and as a result, weakened which allowed these portals to start opening across the world. Denizens The demons inhabiting Elyos are known as the Asmodians and a large majority of them who came upon Aernas hail from this race. Within Elyos are tribes with many of them forming alliances with others sharing similar views and opinions. Burning Canyon Burning Canyon is one of the powerful Moderate families that prevail over Elyos. During the First Demon War, Dio was sent by the Burning Canyon to fought alongside Kounat against the invasion of the Hardliners lead by Heitaros Cratsus. Crimson River Crimson River is one of the powerful Moderate families that prevail over Elyos. Burning Canyon family is known to be an ally of the Crimson River and would watch them carefully to secure this alliance. Terre Terre is the lineage of Asmodians where Veigas originates. Nothing is known about the Terre clan and their political stance before Veigas took over and sided with the Hardliners. Dryfield Dryfield is the lineage of Asmodians where Karp originates. They are known to support Heitaros. Agios Agios is the lineage of Asmodians where the eponymous character originates. Nothing is known about the Agios clan apart from their horns to which Ley recognized when meeting the runaway demon in Kounat. Coriander Coriander is the lineage of Asmodians where Hanout and Rasel originate. Nothing is known about the Coriander clan other than the siblings siding with Heitaros. Bartinella Bartinella is the lineage of Asmodians where Claudia originates. Nothing is known about the Bartinella clan apart from their rivalrous relationship with the Burning Canyon family. Other Elyos tribes Evil forces that started leaking from the gateways across Bermesiah were discerned by Pope St. Constantino as Elyos tribes. The Arachnids lead by Countess Arachne who invaded île de Frost also came from the Demon World. Another demon tribe chasing Rin was lead by a powerful, high-ranking demon whose identity is yet to unfold. Other Lifeforms Other demon world lifeforms include fire monsters such as Carbon, spider monsters such as Navarus, shadow monsters such as Fennel, and harpies. These monsters have lower levels of intelligence but are recruited into demon armies regardless due to their outstanding abilities in combat. Dark Elves It is said that a race of elves known as the Dark Elves also inhabit Elyos. Like other elves from various dimensions, their lightweight bodies, dexterity, and affinity to magic make them experts in battle however they tend to be very aggressive and despise lifeforms outside the Demon World. Despite living in the land of demons, it is unknown if they are truly demonic in nature. As of now, Rose is the only notable Dark Elf encountered in the story although her troops are of the same race as well. Locations Trivia Trivia is the threshold to the portal leading to Aernas. Located at the end of Elyos, Trivia is a barren region at the edge of a massive floating island surrounded by mountains and several island clusters. All Asmodians wishing to enter Aernas must first pass through this region. Trivia is guarded against intruders by black holes that suck and destroy souls. Crimson River Crimson River is a territory of Elyos that nestles the mansion of the distinguished family. The region itself is literally surrounded by a great crimson river which made for a much stronger defense against potential intruders. Purgatory Purgatory is the prison of the Demon World. It is said that no demon can leave Purgatory unless they are dead. In all of Elyos' history, only Duel has managed to break out of the prison. Purgatory also functions as the boundary between Elyos and the Spirit World. Originally guarded by an Asmodian prison master on the Elyos side and the Spirit Lord Tekarion on the Spirit World's side, the death of the Asmodian prison master at the hands of Duel left Tekarion as the sole ruler of the Purgatory. Burning Canyon Burning Canyon is a territory of Elyos that nestles the mansion of the distinguished family. The Burning Canyon's Mansion is a natural fort that is built on a valley with red overgrown bushes that look like they are burning. The Underworld Train service also runs through this region, picking up passengers in the Abyss of Demon World and dropping them off in the Underworld. Trivia *The Asmodians are aware of the Haros demons from the Underworld and even they fear the Bounty Hunters as evidenced by Dio, who chose to flee from Rufus when the Haros targeted Ley in the Wizard's Labyrinth. *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Elyos was only ever called by its name in Lime's background. **Oddly enough, even the Asmodian characters do not mention Elyos in the English voiceovers. *In Rose's background, Dark Elves are also known for their brightly colored hair. However, Rose herself has dark hair. **Before the official release, Rose has an appearance that of Chloe, an NPC from the game Elsword who has bright colored hair. Gallery Bgcrimsonriver.png|The map of Demon World - Crimson River. Loading Screen Purgatory.png|Loading screen introduction of Purgatory. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Worlds Category:Contents Category:Story